Our Twisted Romance
by Mizuki99
Summary: It was like a bad drug fixation, really and it was only a matter of time before he overdosed. Psychology study for X27.


**_Author's Note_: **I wanted to write 1827 fluff... but I ended up writing violent X27 psychology drabble instead.

By the way, does anyone know who is hosting the Secret Santa Fanfic event this year?

* * *

**_1. The Hunt_**

The Mafia was a hunting ground like any other—the weak perish, the strong survive and the predators play the game. Xanxus knew at first glance that Tsuna was a predator just like him and the first thought that ran through his mind was _make him submit!_

As an assassin, Xanxus was in a league of his own so it should have been no problem to take the little brat down. His muscles wrapped around his body like a lion—large but agile, fast and deadly… he had all the strength and honor of a king with the Pride to back it up.

But _damn_, did that boy have strength... a raw, possessive strength that smothered you until you submitted to it. But Xanxus liked that kind of fire. He liked snuffing out that kind of flame. He'd done it before… why not do it again?

**_2. The Thrill_**

"You're wasting your time, you know." Tsuna said, sauntering past him one night when they were alone in the desolate hallways. "Your hunt will end with my kill." Though, whether or not there would be killing had yet to be seen. Tsunayoshi was gentle in his hunt… to those that deserved it at least.

Xanxus bared his teeth. "Will it? Will it really?" And then his lips curved into a bloodthirsty grin. "Because the way I see it, you've already fallen into my trap."

That night, Xanxus claimed the boy, marked him as his prey while the boy bit and clawed at his back and shoulders. It had been the first time they were together, the first time their Wills had collided on this level… and when they were finished, they lay together in something morbidly reminiscent of a lover's embrace.

**_3. The Fire_**

He had been training at the time in the forest, alone. He should have expected it, really… the way his repelling field turned into a blazing inferno of hybrid flames…

Xanxus' flame flickered and roared around them. The man stepped through the barrier like some sort of beast and Tsuna was cornered. He lowered himself down and bared his teeth, daring him to get closer. Xanxus took the dare and wrenched him forward, tearing his shirt off as he did so. A feral shriek tore from his lips as he violently thrashed underneath him only making their growing _problems_ worse.

Xanxus' touch was violent as he roamed the smaller, lither body underneath him. It brought pain and pleasure to him as the older of the two forced their wills to combine. Tsuna's desire to protect was overwhelmed with the desire to dominate and conquer and the sensation was only trebled when he was impaled with a fluid jerk of his hips.

That was alright though. Tsuna gave as good as he got.

**_4. The Addiction_**

It was like a bad drug fixation and Reborn had told him as such. It wasn't until Squalo confronted him that he realized Xanxus was just as addicted as he was. "What the fuck happened between you two in the forest the other day?" Squalo demanded. "That fucking trash has been mooning over _something_ since you got back!"

Tsuna hummed. "Is that so…" He mused. The pain in his back was healed for the most part. Absently he wondered if the scratch marks on Xanxus' back stopped bleeding. They _had_ been pretty deep after all… should he feel bad?

…

Nah.

"VOIII! DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Squalo bellowed.

Tsuna chuckled though if anyone asked, it was a throaty purr. The Rain reared back, his eyes widening. "Would you like to join our hunt… Squalo-san?" He asked sweetly. Squalo shook his head vehemently.

"You're nuts. You're both nuts." Squalo stated breathlessly.

"Hm~?" Tsuna tilted his head with a smile eerily reminiscent of Byakuran's. "Nope~! Not nuts… just addicted to the thrill."

**_5. Bare Moments_**

The night was still. Xanxus and Tsuna were sitting bare under the pale rays of the full moon in a hot tub. There would be no hunting tonight. "Squalo called me on our little game." Tsuna mused suddenly, leaning against Xanxus' chest.

"Hm?" Xanxus blinked and looked down at him lazily. "Is that why he's been quiet?"

"I asked if he would like to join."

"Hah!" Xanxus scoffed. "Fucking trash wouldn't be able to keep up."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Tsuna purred.

"And it's the only one you're getting tonight."

"But of course." Tsuna said before he was facing Xanxus and straddling his lap. "Now show me that kiss…"

**_6. How It All Fits Together_**

Tsuna and Xanxus weren't all that different for how opposite they were. Both of them took care of their own, treated them the way they desired to be treated… and when it came to combining their respectable Prides, well… they had their methods.

"I don't fucking _care_ if the Tenth wants you here for the holidays! You're being to fucking _noisy_!"

"VOII! I'll show you noise, you damned brat!"

"Aren't you going to put a stop to them?" Bel asked Tsuna as he sprawled over the chaise lounge lazily.

"Why should I?" Tsuna asked. "Tigers have to fight before they can mate and besides… one of them has to come out on top anyways. They can't always have an established relationship like you and Takeshi."

"You know, it's scary how much you know about our personal lives…" Takeshi mused.

"I'm the boss. It's my job to know. Just ask Reborn," Tsuna looked up at the lurking former-Arcobaleno hitman who just smirked.

Their relationships were far from conventional… but it was how they fit together.

**_Owari._**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
